


В страданиях куется душа

by ForeverNemi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Обычный привычный совсем не лиричный секс 3Щит, в котором Дину неожиданно не достается места





	В страданиях куется душа

**Author's Note:**

> Тройные отношения членов Щита, но упор на роллейнс, страдашка!Дин, которого бросил

Дин не впервые видел их такими, но в первый раз – так. Он не мог двинуться с места, подушка под его спиной сбилась и неудобно давила на поясницу, и он едва мог двигать рукой. Сет стоял ровно над ним, то и дело придвигаясь ближе каждый раз, когда Роман с силой толкался в него сзади. Роман держал Сета за бедра, не давая ускользнуть, но Дин чувствовал, как они двигаются над ним и рядом с ним. Он пытался дрочить, чтобы успеть за ними – хотя бы за Сетом, который должен был стать первым сегодня, кричал, срывая голос, дрожал и потел. Капли падали на Дина, несколько попало на лицо и даже в глаза, отчего их разъедало. Но Дин не сделал ни малейшей попытки стереть их. Открыв рот, он смотрел на то, чему слишком часто был свидетелем, но еще никогда не видел так ясно.  
Волосы Романа растрепались, длинные влажные пряди как плети хлестали его по спине, но он ничего не чувствовал. Он сжимал ладони на бедрах Сета, почти причиняя ему боль, сжимал сильнее с каждым толчком, но Сет не протестовал. Наоборот, он подавался назад – подальше от Дина и поближе к Роману, глубже на его член, плотнее к нему, кожа к коже. Сет сильнее сжимал бедра лежавшего между его ног Дина, хватал его за плечи, мешая дрочить, и стонал, стонал так громко, что возбуждение, покорившее Дина, становилось невозможным. В полузабытьи он смотрел на то, как болтается между раздвинутых бедер Сета его член, и думал, что сейчас ничего не стоит кончить так же, как и Роллинс – даже не трогая себя.  
Их с Романом любимая особенность Сета – он никогда не кончал от дрочки, он мечтал о члене, и получал его со всей щедростью, на которую были готовы для него эти двое. Вот и сейчас Сет сжимался вокруг члена Романа, Дин словно наяву чувствовал, каково это, вспоминал каждую секунду того, как Сет делал это с ним самим. Дин прикусил нижнюю губу и застонал, но очень тихо, чтобы не отвлечь парочку, с безумной жаждой трахавшуюся над ним.  
Еще никогда Дин не был таким лишним.  
Горечь обиды немного отрезвила. Чуть вытянув шею, Дин посмотрел на Романа из-за плеча Сета. Все было, как он и думал. Роман крепко зажмурился, откинул голову назад, отчего его шея выгнулась, а кадык натягивал ее при каждом вдохе или полуприглушенном рычащем стоне, мускулы на руках и груди сокращались, и Дин едва не забылся, искренне любуясь им. Но новый стон Сета заставил его очнуться. Дин поймал взгляд Сета, хотя это было трудно: глаза у него чуть косили, голова моталась в стороны от толчков Романа, но Дин все равно старался не отпускать его. Он смотрел на вспотевшее лицо Сета, на мокрые стрелки ресниц, на закушенную губу. Дин смотрел и не мог насмотреться, как никогда не мог, и пожалел, что не он довел Сета до такого.  
Отчаянно хотелось кончить, Дин с трудом просунул руку между своим животом и грудью почти полностью завалившегося на него Сета. Роман двигался следом за ним, нависал над его спиной. Он продолжал трахать Сета, не обращая внимания на то, какие неудобства им создает Дин, и какие они – ему. Роман был слишком увлечен, Роман был полностью поглощен Сетом, и не видел, не слышал и не чувствовал ничего, кроме горячего тела Сета, его жарких стонов и их абсолютной близости. Чуть было замершая в душе обида снова воспряла в Дине.  
Он привык быть здесь: с ними, между ними, отдавая и беря с равной силой и равной жаждой, но сейчас не было на свете более лишнего человека, чем он. В горле встал ком, в глазах покалывало, как всегда перед слезами, еще с детства. Но, несмотря на то, какой холод распирал его изнутри, снаружи ему все еще было жарко. Неважно, нужен он им или нет, но они все еще были нужны ему. Дин нисколько не потерял возбуждения, наоборот, кажется, он стало еще сильнее – парадокс Эмброуса, если пытаться назвать его по-научному. И Дин, стараясь оказаться поближе к Сету, схватил его за плечо, правой рукой наконец-то обхватывая член так плотно, что могло бы быть больно – но не сейчас.  
Сет, почувствовав его касание, распахнул глаза, посмотрел на Дина и улыбнулся – по-пьяному довольно, но будто бы не Дину вовсе, а себе, своим мыслям или просто обоям. Он был здесь и не здесь, и если бы Дин не трогал его, то вряд ли сам поверил, что Сет рядом.  
Сет почти распластался по нему, проезжаясь грудью по груди, когда Роман подталкивал его сзади, впихивая член в уже растянутую дырку. Дин же понимал, что сегодня ему не достанется ничего, кроме собственной руки. И Роман, и Сет были на самой грани оргазма, торопились к нему так, что не могли дышать, хрипели и рычали при каждом вымученном толчке друг к другу. Они двигались медленно и плавно, словно из их тел вынули кости, и Дин завидовал им так же сильно, как хотел кончить.  
Его опередили. Роман лег на Сета, прижимая и его, и Дина к кровати, коротко вскрикнул, кончая, и замер сверху. Дин то ли чувствовал, то ли помнил, как дрожат у него в это время бедра, как твердый горячий член двигается между растянутых мышц, а сперма выплескивается внутрь, заполняя собой. Между животами Сета и Дина тоже стало влажно, твердый член Роллинса понемногу опадал, а вот Дин все еще был возбужден.  
— Вы про меня не забыли? – с трудом прохрипел он, раскалывая голосом сгустившуюся в комнате тишину и сопение двух всласть потрахавшихся мужчин.  
— Дин, — простонал Сет, словно только что вспомнив, как его зовут.  
— Может, ты сам? – попросил Роман, и никто не стал бы спорить с тем, что он считал просьбой, а весь мир – угрозой.  
Роман скатился с Сета – и Дина, — лег на спину, раскинув руки и заняв этим почти всю кровать, а Сет, довольно хмыкнув, перекатился ему под бок и едва ли не хвостом вилял от счастья. Дин понял, что они действительно оставили его одного – разбирайся сам, как хочешь, дыши в другую сторону, ты с нами и без нас, неудачник, ха. Ужаленная в самое слабое место гордость щипала изнутри, заставляя взять себя в руки и сохранить хотя бы крупицу само— и просто уважения. Он поднялся, даже не оглядываясь на двух остолопов, что заняли всю кровать, и ушел в ванную. Перед ним стояла трудная задача: одновременно справиться с возбуждением и унижением, которыми его сполна угостили сегодня эти двое, которых он привык считать самыми близкими своими людьми.  
Неудачник.  
Тебе снова указали твое истинное место – справляйся с этим.  
Лузер.  
Еще никогда у оргазма не было соленого привкуса от слез и крови из прокушенной губы. Но все когда-то бывает впервые, и Дин снова в этом убедился.


End file.
